gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman ist ein Absolvent der William McKinley High School. Dort war er Mitglied der New Directions, den McKinley Titans und dem Basketballteam der Schule. Zurerst hat er als Poolreiniger in Los Angeles gearbeitet, geht aber jetzt auf die University of Lima. Puck ist Jude, der Halbbruder von Jake und der Vater von Beth. Er wird von Mark Salling dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Puck wirft Kurt in den MüllcontainerPuck kommt das erste Mal in der Episode Ouvertüre vor, als er Kurt zusammen mit ein paar anderen Footballspielern in den Müllcontainer wirft. Er schüttet auch Rachel einen Slushie ins Gesicht, nachdem sich diese für den Glee Club eingetragen hat. Als Mr. Schuester zu der Footballmannschaft kommt, um ein paar neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben, sagt Puck, dass er singen kann, doch anstatt etwas vorzutragen, lässt er nur lautstark einen Furz, somit lachen alle. Als sein bester Freund, Finn Hudson, das Footballtraining versäumt, fragt Puck ihn, wo er war. Finn erzählt, dass seiner Mutter die Prostata entfernt wurde und er ihr im Haushalt helfen musste, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit bei den Glee-Proben war. Unglücklicherweise für Finn stellt Puck ein paar Nachforschungen an und findet heraus, dass Frauen gar keine Prostata haben. Um Finn für seine Lüge und natürlich für den Beitritt zum Glee Club zu bestrafen, beschießen ihn Puck mit ein paar andere Footballspieler mit Paintballpistolen zu beschießen. Nachdem Will mit dem Glee Club aufhören will, verlässt Finn den Club und widmet sich wieder dem Football. Als ein Geschenk sperrt das restliche Team Artie in ein Mobil-Klo und planen es umzuwerfen. Sie überlassen diesen Schritt Finn, der befreit Artie aber und gibt bekannt, dass er wieder dem Glee-Club beitritt, allerdings auch weiterhin Football spielt, was Puck nicht gerade fröhlich stimmt. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue wird bekannt, dass Puck ein Mitglied des Zölibat Club ist. Es scheint allerdings so, dass er die Idee des Clubs als Scherz ansieht, oder zumindest versucht so die Mädchen ins Bett zu bekommen. Er bildet mit Santana ein Team,, aber anstatt sich auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, den Luftballon zwischen ihnen nicht platzen zu lassen, drückt er ihn dauernd gegen sie. Außerdem macht er während des Meeting oftmals anzügliche Witze und Gesten. Man sieht ihn außerdem Kurt erneut in den Müllcontainer werfen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Finn jetzt nicht mehr dabei ist. Er sieht sich später zusammen mit der ganzen Schule den Auftritt des Glee Clubs an. Puck legt seine Liebe für ältere Frauen dar, er erklärt in Acafellas, dass er seinen Poolreinigungsservice nur dazu verwendet, um einsame Hausfrauen und Mütter zu verführen und ihm diese nicht die Probleme wie die Highschoolmädchen machen, da Santana mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat, weil seine finanzielle Situation schlecht ist. Weil die Acafellas bei den Frauen beliebt sind, tritt Puck diesen bei und es stellt sich heraus, dass er wirklich gut singen kann. In Kinder der Lüge ist Puck nicht sonderlich begestert, dass Kurt nun ein Mitglied der Footballspieler ist und sie zu "All The Single Ladies" tanzen. Nach dem Tanztraining fragt Puck Finn, warum er so abwesend ist und schließlich erzählt Finn ihm, dass Quinn schwanger ist. Puck weiß sofort, dass nicht Finn, sondern er der Vater ist, da er als Quinn einmal betrunken war, sie ins Bett bekommen hat. Er konfrontiert Quinn damit und sie weiß, dass Puck recht hat, aber sie meint Finn wäre ein besserer Vater als er. Am Ende der Episode tritt Puck zusammen mit Mike und Matt dem Glee Club bei. In April, April erzählt Puck den anderen Glee Kids, dass Quinn schwanger und Finn der Vater ist. Zur selben Zeit versucht er bei der viel älteren April Rhodes zu landen, die kurzzeitig Mitglied im Glee Club war. Zusammen mit Mike, Matt und April war er in der Sauna und er und April küssten sich auch einmal vor allen Glee Kids. In Angeregte Organismen schickt Puck Finn zur Schulschwester um sich wegen seiner Müdigkeit helfen zuthumb|Bei den Auftritt der Jungs lassen. Puck erklärt dass er schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in Mathe war da er immer zur Schulschwester geht und sagt er hätte Kopfschmerzen, und dort danach immer schläft. Finn folgt Pucks Rat, findet aber heraus dass Terri jetzt die Schwester ist was schlussendlich dazu führt dass sie allen Jungs ein Aufputschmittel gibt, womit sie ihre Performance von It's My Life/Confessions Part II ordentlich verbessern können. In Spielverderberspiele zählt Puck zu den Mitgliedern des Glee Clubs, die zu Wills Gruppe gehören. Weil Sue ihn aber davon überzeugt, dass er kein Solo bekommen hat, weil er Jude ist, steigt er bei Sue Gruppe ein. Als alle Glee Kids gemeinsam "Ride With Me" singen, spielt er zum ersten Mal Gitarre. In Remix legt Puck kurzzeitig sein Interesse an Quinn ab und konzentriert sich auf Rachel. Nachdem er am Vortag mit seiner Mutter Schindlers Liste angesehen hat, und seine Mutter meint, warum er sich nicht ein nettes jüdthumb|left|Puck begleitet Rachel mit der Gitarreisches Mädchen sucht. In dieser Nacht hat er einen Traum, in dem Rachel durch sein Fenster kommt. Er bemerkt, wie gut Rachel eigentlich aussieht, und will sein Glück bei ihr versuchen. Puck lässt das nächste Footballtraining thumb|Puck singt "Sweet Caroline"sausen, um Rachel bei "What a Girl Wants" musikalisch mit der Gitarre zu begleiten. Danach küssen sich die beiden, aber Rachel meint, dass sie nur mit einem Jungen zusammen will, der sich traut ein Solo zu singen. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule bringt Puck ihr einen Slushie und singt danach eine Solonummer Sweet Caroline. Rachel ist beeindruckt und hängt die ganze Zeit nach den Proben an seinem Arm, bis Puck plötzlich einen Slushie ins Gesicht bekommt. Rachel hilft ih den Slushie aus Gesicht und Hathumb|left|Puck bekam ein Slushie-Duschearen zu entfernen. Als die Footballspieler im Glee Club sich zwischen Football und Glee entscheiden müssen, entscheidet er sich überraschenderweise für Glee. Als er die Footballspieler beim Spielen beobachtet, setzt sich Rachel zu ihm. Sie fragt ihn, ob er wegen ihr sich für Glee und gegen den Football entschieden hat. Dann fällt ihr ein, dass immer wenn sie zu Finn starrt, Puck zu Quinn starrt und ob er wegen Quinn bei Glee geblieben ist. Puck erwidert, dass Finn und Quinn sich niemals trennen werden, vor allem nicht, wenn das Baby unterwegs ist. Rachel meint, dass sie und Puck ihre Beziehung beenden müssen, aber sie Freunde bleiben können. Puck meint, dass sie davor auch keine Freunde waren und lässt sie sitzen. In Furcht und Tadel hört Puck zu als Quinn sich bei Finn beschwert, dass er sie finanziell überhaupt nicht thumb|Quinn und Puck nach einer Essensschlachtunterstützt um die Arztrechnungen für "sein" Baby zu bezahlen. Als er Quinn entdeckt die Cupcakes bäckt, drückt er ihr achtzehn Dollar in die Hand, Quinn will aber das Geld nicht annehmen. Sie behauptet, dass wenn selbst das Baby mit Iro auf die Welt kommen sollte, sie noch auf dem Sterbebett sagen wird, dass es von Finn ist. Puck meint, dass es cool wäre, wenn das Baby einen Iro hätte und die beiden scherzen noch ein wenig herum. thumb|left|Puck beim KuchenverkaufNachdem der erste Kuchenverkauf nicht so gut lief, bäckt Puck schließlich thumb|Quinn und Puck beim Kuchenverkaufselbst Cupcakes und mischt Marihuana hin, welches er von Sandy Ryerson bekommen hat. Danach läuft der Verkauf wirklich gut, und Puck zweigt einen Haufen Geld von den Einnahmen ab, um es Quinn zu geben und gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass er die Cupcakes selbst gebacken hat. Quinn entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie ihn einen Loser genannt hat, aber als Finn schließlich dazustoßt und verkündet, dass er nun einen Job hat, lässt Quinn Puck mit dem Geld stehen und schließlich gibt Puck das ganze Geld Will, wie geplant. In Balladen 'soll Puck mit Mercedes ein Team bilden, aber als diese verkündet, dass die Glee Kids alle eine Ballade für Quinn und Finn singen werden, ist Puck sauer, dass sich alles nur noch um Finn drehen zu scheint und gibt Mercedes gegenüber zu, dass eigentlich er der Vater ist. Mercedes glaubt ihm, aber sagt, dass Finn es viel mehr verdient hat, der Vater von Quinns Baby zu sein. Später in 'Haarspaltereien behauptet Quinn weiterhin, dass das Baby von Finn ist, obwohl Puck, der richtige thumb|Puck spielt Gitarre, während Quinn singtVater, sich sehr unterstützend verhält, was Quinn vor die Frage stellt ob sie sich unfair Puck gegenüber verhalten hat. Quinn die ursprünglich ihr Baby Terri geben wollt, trifft die Entscheidung das Kind zu behalten. Terris Schwester Kendra meint Quinn einmal zu zeigen wie schlimm es sein kann Mutter zu sein und bittet sie einen Abend auf ihre Drillinge aufzupassen. Quinn möchte diese Situation nutzen, um herauszufinden, ob Puck ein guter Vater wäre. Quinn und Puck babysitten also die drei schlimmen Kinder, sind anfangs überfordert, als sie gefesselt auf Stühlen sitzen. Puck tippt die ganze Zeit an seinem Handy herum und behauptet mit Mike SMS zu schreiben. Schließlich hilft er aber Quinn den Knoten zu lösen, wobei sich ihre Hände kurz berühren. Danach beginnt Quinn zu singen und Puck spielt dazu Gitarre, augenblicklich sind die Drillinge ruhig und hören alle gespannt zu. Kendra und Terri sind überrascht, dass als sie nach Hause kommen, die drei schon schlafend im Bett liegen und Quinn es sogar geschafft hat sie zu baden. Quinn war mit Puck wirklich zufrieden, bis sie herausfindet, dass er den ganzen Abend über mit Santana "gesextet" hat. Sie ist enttäuscht von Puck und widmet sich wieder komplett an Finn und entschließt sich, das Baby doch Terri zu geben. In Wer ist im Bilde? 'ist Puck wie die meisten Glethumb|214px|Finn macht mit Quinn Schluss.e Kids auch gegen ein Jahrbuchfoto und ist dabei als der Glee Club die Werbung für das Matratzenland dreht. In 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel kommt die Wahrheit über Quinns Schwangerschaft heraus. Nachdem Finn von Rachel die Wahrheit erfährt, attackiert der Puck und bricht die Beziehung zu Quinn ab. Als Finn bei den Sectionals wieder auftaucht, fragt Puck ihn, ob alles okay ist, aber Finn fällt es immer noch schwer, seinen ehemalig besten Freund unter die Augen zu treten. In Hallo Hölle! scheint es, als ob Quinn und Puck wieder ein Paar sind, obwohl Puck Quinns dicker Babybauch nicht gefällt. Die beiden sind auch bei den Glee Proben immer zusammen, sitzen nebeneinander und albern miteinander herum. Außerdem hat die Basketball Saison begonnen und Puck ist genauso wie Finn im Team. In The Power of Madonna ist Puck weniger davon begeistert, dass er Madonna Songs singen soll, auch wenn er Madonna heiß findet. Da Puck und die anderen Jungs, außer Kurt, nicht verstehen warum Will Schuester ausgerechnet Madonna gewählt hat, erklärt er ihnen, dass die Jungs (außer Kurt) nicht gerade nett mit den Mädels umgegangen sind, auch als die Mädels Express Yourself singen, scheint er immer noch uninteressiert, wie auch ein paar andere Jungs. Um das zu ändert, lässt er die Jungs What It Feels Like For a Girl singen, zwar versteht Puck es nun, doch er sagt er wird den Song nicht in der Öffentlichkeit singen. Später performt er bei Like A Prayer. In Liebe ist ein weiter Weg schaut Puck währends Kurts Auftritt zu "A House Is Not A Home" oft Finn verwirrt an. In Schlechter Ruf besucht er Rachel, weil er davon ausgeht, dass sie wieder mit ihm rummachen will, aber in thumb|Puck in Rachels Video zu "Run Joey Run"Wahrheit will Rachel Puck für ihr Video zu "Run Joey Run". Puck erklärt sich einverstanden, als er aber herausfindet, dass auch Jesse und Finn im Video vorkommen, ist er wütend auf Rachel. Er wird auch oft verdächtigt die Glist geschrieben zu haben, weil Quinn als seine Freundin ganz oben und Rachel als seine "Exfreundin" ganz unten auf der Liste stehen. Puck beteuert immer wieder, dass er zwar hin und wieder kriminiell ist, er die Glist aber nicht geschrieben hat und falls doch, er sich auf Platz eins gesetzt hätte. In [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] muss sich Puck seinen Mohawk wegrasieren lassen, weil seine Mutter dachte, er hätte ein Muttermal auf dem Kopf. Deshalb hat keiner mehr Angst vor Puck und auch seine Beliebtheit ist am Ende und er wird in die thumb|"The Lady Is A Tramp"Mülltonne geworfen. Daraufhin versucht er Mercedes, welche nun eine beliebte thumb|left|174px|Puck versucht mit Mercedes zu flirten.Cheerleaderin ist, als seine Freundin zu gewinnen, dazu singt er Lady Is a Tramp ''und schließlich haben die beiden tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Beziehung. Anfangs redet Puck nur über Super Mario Bros., aber Mercedes bringt ihn dazu, ihr einen Shake zu kaufen. Puck trifft auf Jacob, der ihm sagt, dass er jetzt wieder cool gilt und einige Schüler aus Angst vor Rache sogar die Schule gewechselt haben. Puck ist zufrieden, nimmt Jacobs Essensgeld und lässt wieder die uncoolen Typen in die Mülltonne werfen. Schließlich beendet aber Mercedes die Beziehung mit ihm. In 'Der Traum macht die Musik' schreibt Puck, als die Glee Kids ihren größten Traum auf ein Blatt Papier schreiben müssen auf, dasss er sich einen flotten Dreier wünscht. In 'Viel Theater!' versucht er Quinn zu überzeugen, dass ihre Tochter Jackie Daniels heißen soll, Quinn ist aber thumb|left|Puck bei "Beth"dagegen. Er singt bei der Gruppennummer der Jungs, Shout It Out [[Datei:PuckKiss.png|thumb|Puck bei "Shout It Out Loud"Loud]] mit und singt dann später für Quinn gemeinsam mit den anderen Jungs Beth. Er sagt, dass er oft von seinem eigenen Vater enttäuscht wurde und er wenigstens seine Tochter kurz nach ihrer Geburt sehen möchte und dass sie Beth heißen soll. In' Im Takt der Angst' zerstechen Puck und Finn die Reifen der Autos von Vocal Adrenaline, aber weil dies heraus thumb|left|Finn, Mercedes, Puck: "Good Vibrations"kommt, erklären sich die beiden bereit einen Job bei Sheets-N-Things anzunehmen, um für die Kosten aufzukommen. In einer Traumsequenz von thumb|Puck und Finn bei "Loser"Puck singen sie Loser, aber weil Terri mit Pucks Arbeit nicht zufrieden ist, verlegt sie ihn zur Arbeit ins Lager. Später singt er bei den nächsten Glee Proben gemeinsam mit Finn und Mercedes Good Vibrations. In 'Triumph oder Trauer?' meint Mercedes, dass wenn der Glee Club aufgelöst wird, Puck und Santana sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern werden, wer sie ist, und Puck meint, dass dies sogar wahr sein könnte. Er ist mit den Auftritt bei den Regionals sehr zufrieden. Danach kommt Quinns Baby auf die Welt und gemeinsam mit Quinns Mutter und Mercedes ist er die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Puck fragt Quinn später, ob sie das Baby immer noch weggeben will und sie bejaht. Als sie ihm die gleiche Frage stellt, thumb|194px|Puck umarmt Will vor Freude.kann er ihr keine Antwort geben. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie jemals geliebt hat und Puck entgegnet, dass er dies getan hat, vor allem jetzt in diesem thumb|left|Puck und Will singen zusammen "Over the Rainbow"Moment. Dann kommt Shelby zu ihnen und fragt die beiden, ob ihre Tochter einen Namen hat. Puck antwortet sofort, dass ihr Name Beth sei. Bei ''To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, andere in Mülltonnen geworfen hat und dies bereut. Er freut sich vermutlich auch, dass der Glee Club noch ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und singt gemeinsam mit Will Over the Rainbow. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|186px|Puck und Quinn auf dem Schulflur.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten 'wird er von Jacob Ben Israel interviewt, dabei macht dieser ihn wütend und er schlägt die Kamara weg. Er und Quinn haben sich über die Ferien getrennt, jedoch führen die beiden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Jungs im Glee Club (außer Kurt) ist er dabei, als Sam "Billionaire" singt. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany]] spielt er keine große Rolle, ist bei allen Proben und Songs der New Directions anwesend und es stellt sich heraus, dass er gute Mundhygiene hat. thumb|left|Puck singt "Only The Good Die Young"In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] schlägt Will vor, dass sie spirituelle Songs singen werden. Weil Puck sich vorgenommen hat nur noch Solos von jüdischen Künstlern zu singen und dass echte Spiritualtät bedeutet, das Leben in vollsten Zügen zu genießen und singt deshalb Only the Good Die Young. Später entdeckt er wie Finn zu seinem gegrillten Käsesandwich betet, er gibt ihm gegenübe aber auch zu, dass er am vorherigen Tag mit seiner Großmutter in der Synagoge war, um für Kurts Vater zu beten. In [[Duette|'Duette']] wird erwähnt, dass er im Jugendgefängnis ist, weil er mit dem Auto seiner Mutter in ein Gebäude gefahren ist und dort einen Geldautomaten gestohlen hat. Dies verwundert irgendwie niemanden, aber allen ist auch klar, dass Pucks Bad-Boy-Image auch immer ein bedeutender Teil ihrer Auftritte ist. Santana macht später mit Brittany rum, sagt aber, dass sie dies nur mache, weil Puck nicht da ist. In Ungeküsst ist er wieder aus der Strafanstalt entlassen worden und sagt, dass er "der King im Knast" war. Er muss aber einen gemeinnützigen Dienst ausüben, damit er nicht noch einmal dort landet. Deshalb hat er gesagt, dass er Artie helfen wird. Gemeinsam mit diesem singt er auf dem Schulhof One Love (People Get Ready). Sie verdienen dabei einiges Geld. Später besprechen die Jungs, welche Songs sie für ihr Mash-Up singen, meint er, thumb|Puck singt gemeinsam mit Artiedass Kurt doch die Dalton Academy ausspionieren sollte, weil er da ja perfekt reinpasse. Weil Artie wieder mit Brittany zusammen sein will, laden Puck und Artie Santana und Brittany auf ein Date ins Breadstix ein. Im Breadstix erzählt Puck Geschichten aus dem Gefängnis und die anderen sind begeistert. Dann wollen sie gehen, ohne zu zahlen, aber als Artie doch noch zahlt, ist Puck sauer auf diesen und lässt ihn zurück, während er mit Santana und Brittany zu sich nach Hause fährt. Wenige Tage später erwischt Artie Puck, wie er schwänzt. Puck sagt, dass seine Arbeit mit Artie nicht als gemeinnütziger Dienst zählt und er jetzt Müll aufsammeln muss, wenn er nicht noch einmal ins Jugendgefängnis will - dort war es total schrecklich und er hat die ganze Zeit deswegen gelogen und er nicht wieder dort hinwill. Später hat er dann noch ein Solo im Mash-Up der Jungs Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. In Ersatzspieler 'ist er in der Spanischstunde zu sehen, die die vertretungslehrerin Holly Holliday vertritt: er, Finn und Mike beschmeißen sich gegenseitig mit Papierkugeln. Bevor Holly zur Glee Probe kommt, sorgt er dafür dass der Boden rutschig ist. Als Holly kommt ist es auch der Plan einiger Glee Kids, untereinander ihre Namen auszutauschen: Puck behauptet er seie Finn Hudson. Doch Holly lässt sich dadurch nicht beirren und fragt nach Songwünschen. Puck sagt, dass er gerne Forget You singen möchte, Will aber dem nie zugestimmt hat. Daraufhin singt holly diesen Song mit den New Directions. Später fordern aber einige New Directions Sue auf, Will wieder an der Schule einzustellen: Puck sagt, dass Will der einzigste Lehrer an der Schule ist, der ihn je berührt hat - abgesehen von Sandy Ryerson. In 'Amor muss verrückt sein 'spielt er keine große Rolle und singt wie die anderen New Directions auch bei Burt und Caroles Hochzeit. thumb|left|Puck und Lauren in "Neue Welten".In 'Neue Welten möchte Will, dass Puck nach einem zwölften Mitglied für den Glee Club Ausschau hält. Puck will einige Footballspieler davon überzeugen, dass es cool ist im Glee Club zu sein, doch diese wollen nicht auf ihn hören. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe fehlt Puck und einige meinen, dass er vermutlich eher aussteigen will, anstatt die Sectionals zu verlieren, doch schon bald taucht Puck gemeinsam mit Lauren Zizes auf. Die Footballer hatten ihn in ein Chemie-Klo gesperrt, in dem er einen vollen Tag festsaß, bis Lauren ihn schließlich "befreite". Daraufhin hat sie eingewilligt - für Cadbury Eggs und "7 Minuten im Himmel" mit ihm. Später geht er auf Rachel zu und sagt, dass er während er in dem Chemie-Klo festsaß, anfing zu beten, dass wenn jemand ihn finden würde, dass er absofort netter zu anderen werden würde, aber weil er dies nicht erfüllen kann, er es nur auf Juden bezogen hat. Wie die anderen New Directions freut er sich sehr darüber, dass sie die Sectionals gewonnen haben. Später stellt sich heraus, dass er auf Rachels Wunsch hin, mit ihr rumgemacht hat. In Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat 'spielt er keine große Rolle und ist bei allen Proben und Songs der New Directions anwesend. Lauren fragt jedoch beim "Weihnachtsmann" im Kaufhaus danach, dass sie sich wünscht, dass sie Puck "bekommt". In 'Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle werden er und die anderen Footballer im Glee Club von den anderen Footballspielern beleidigt. Als diese daraufhin eine Woche lang Mitglieder im Glee Club sein müssen, singt Puck mit Rachel im Duett Need You [[Datei:180px-Puckleberry_needyounow.png|thumb|150px|"Need You Now"Now]], wird danach aber von den anderen Footballern beleidigt. Später geht er im Gang auf Finn zu und erinnert sich an die Zeiten, als sie noch beste Freunde waren, bis er Quinn geschwängert und mit Rachel rumgemacht hat. Er entschuldigt sich bei Finn und sagt, dass er nie wieder ein Duett mit Rachel singen wird, um ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Die beiden beschließen wieder beste Freunde zu sein. Als das finale Footballspiel - ohne die Footballer, die nicht im Glee Club sind - zu scheitern droht, übergibt Finn Puck in der Pause die Aufgabe, die anderen Footballer doch noch zu überzeugen, dass sie bei der Halbzeitshow mitmachen und dadurch auch wieder ins Team dürfen. Puck gelingt dies. In Liebeslied zum Leid muss er sich eingestehen, dass er in Lauren Zizes verliebt ist und schenkt ihr Pralinen, die sie jedoch nicht toll findet. Später versucht er sie mit dem Song Fat Bottomed Girls zu beeindrucken, doch ihrthumb|Puck singt "Fat Bottomed Girls" gefällt der Song überhaupt nicht und sagt, dass sie sich wünscht, dass er noch mehr um sie buhlt. Santana zeigt ihm später die Rechnung zu der Kette, die sie trägt und will, dass Puck diese für sie bezahlt, jedoch ist Lauren sauer, dass Santana sich an Puck ranmacht, was zu einer Prügelei zwischen den beiden Mädchen ausartet. Puck fragt Lauren nach einem Date ins Breadstix, sie nimmt an und kommt doch nicht - deshalb knutscht Puck im Breadstix mit einer anderen Frau herum. In der Schule fragt er Lauren, wrum sie nicht ins Breadstix gekommen ist und sie sagt, wenn er bei ihr eine Chance haben will, der erste Schritt ist den Valentinstag nur als Freunde zu verbringen. Puck ist einverstanden. In Das Comeback der Teufelin ist er ein Teil von Sams Band "The Justin Bieber Experience", um Lauren zu beeindrucken. Er schaut dieser bei ihrem nächsten Ringertraining zu und sorgt dafür, dass sie im Glee Club ein Solo vorsingen darf. Lauren ist unglaublich nervös, aber Puck gibt ihr den Ratschlag, sich die anderen Leute einfach in Unterwäsche vorzustellen. thumb|224px|Puck redet mit Rachel, wegen der Party.In Dicht ist Pflicht bekommt Puck mit, dass Rachel allein zu Hause thumb|left|Puck bei "Blame It (On The Alcohol)"ist, und versucht sie zu überreden, dass sie eine kleine Party für den Glee Club veranstaltet. Erst lehnt sie ab, aber später lässt sie sich dazu doch überreden. Als Rachel allen nur Weinschorle anbietet, sagt Puck, dass sie nicht so engstirnig sein soll und er die Hausbar von Rachels Vätern aufbrechen kann. Als alle betrunken sind, kuscheln Lauren und Puck miteinander. Nach dem Wochenende hat er immer noch einen Kater , wie die meisten anderen der New Directions. In Sexy benötigt Lauren Pucks Hilfe. Sie will ein Star werden und ist sich sicher, dass ein Video ihr dabei helfen könnte. Puck soll mit ihr schlafen und sie will dabei gefilmt werden und es danach veröffentlichen, um ihre thumb|Lauren küsst PuckKarriere voranzutreiben. Puck und Lauren schauen sich gemeinsam ein Video an und werden von Holly dabei gestört. Sie erzählen ihr von der Idee, ein Sex-Video zu machen, doch Holly macht ihnen klar, dass sie sich der Kinderpornografie schuldig machen, weil sie noch minderjährig sind. Lauren zieht Puck mit dem Spitznamen "Nerd" damit auf, dass er dem Zölibatclub beigetreten ist. Er verteidigt sich damit, dass er nur an seine Zukunft denken würde und Lauren ihm immer noch gefällt. Daraufhin küsst sie ihn und möchte ebenfalls dem Zölibatclub beitreten, unter der Bedingung, wenn Füßeln dort erlaubt ist. In Unsere eigenen Songs hat er ebenfalls einen eigenen Song geschrieben. Dieser trägt den Namen Big Ass Heart und ist natürlich Lauren gewidmet. Wie die anderen New Directions freut er sich sehr, dass sie die Regionals gewonnen haben. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten spielt er keine große Rolle und ist immer bei den anderen New Directions zu sehen. In Born This Way will Rachel sich die Nase operieren lassen, doch Puck folgt ihr einmal auf die Mädchentoilette und sagt, dass dies "die Nase ihres Voles" sei und sie sie nicht verändern sollte. Deshalb vereinbart er mit ihr einen Terin im Einkaufszentrum, wo einige New Directions einen Flash Mob mit "Barbara Streisand" veranstalten, um Rachel davon abzuhalten, sich ihre Nase zu verschönern lassen. In Das jüngste Gerücht sitzt er am selben Tisch wie Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Mike und Lauren, die sich über Sam unterhalten. Dort erwähnt er zum ersten Mal "Pizes", den Namen der Beziehung zwischen ihm und Lauren. In Rivalen der Krone wird er von Jacob Ben Israel interviewt, für den thumb|Puck und Lauren auf dem Abschlussballthumb|left|Puck mit Jacob beim Interview für den PromAbschlussball. Später fragt er Artie, ob er bei der Punch Aktion, Alkohol in Sues Punch zu füllen, dabei ist und Artie stimmt der Sache zu. Beim Abschlussball singt er zusammen mit Artie und Sam den Song ''Friday''. Danach versucht er Sue abzulenken, was nicht klappt und so nimmt sie Artie mit in ihr Büro. Sue vermutet zwar, dass es Pucks Idee war, aber Artie will es nicht zugeben. Später tanzt er auf dem Ball mit Lauren und die beiden machen ein Foto. In Totenfeier spielt er keine große Rolle und ist bei allen Songs und Proben der New Directions anwesend.thumb|Puck und Lauren an der Hotelbar In New York! sitzt er gemeinsam mit Lauren in der Hotelbar und versucht einen Manhattan, einen Cocktail mit Alkohol, zu bestellen. Später unterstützt er gemeinam mit Mike, Sam und Artie Finn dabei Rachel zurückzuerobern. Wie die anderen New Diretions scheint er auch enttäuscht, dass sie nur auf dem 12. Platz gelandet sind. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project trennen sich Lauren und Puck und sie verlässt ebenfalls den Glee Club und sagt zu Puck, dass er nicht traurig sein soll, weil das Leben weiter geht. Jedoch ist er deshalb etwas niedergeschlagen. Beim Mittagessen ist er bei der Performance zu We Got the Beat dabei und macht vor Sugar Motta auf dem Tisch Liegestützen. Später als Sugar für den Glee Club vorsingt, ist er schockiert, weil sie so schrecklich klingt. Am Ende der Folge spielt er an der Gitarre mit der Band zu You Can't Stop the Beat. thumb|Puck mit Shelby und Beth.In Einhornpower ist er zusammen mit Quinn bei Shelby. Diese möchte ihnen etwas mitteilen, jedoch möchte Quinn ihr nicht zuhören, Puck wiederum bittet sie sich zusammen zureißen, da Beth auch ihre Tochter ist. Shelby macht den beiden ein Angebot - sie möchte das die zwei Jugendlichen ein Teil von Beth's Leben werden. Puck besucht später Shelby zu Hause und sieht Beth das erste Mal nach der Adoption wieder und stellt fest, dass sie Quinn sehr ähnlich sieht. Puck hängt, dass selbst gemalten Clown Bild auf und Shelby fragt, ob er sie nicht mal halten möchte. Er lehnt ab, da es etwas zu früh für ist, jedoch ist Puck wirkt sehr glücklich und ist von seinen Vatergefühlen überwältigt. Später applaudiert er als Finn doch nicht aufgeben hat und alle Tanzschritte perfekt gemeistert hat. Im dem Moment kommt Quinn rein und kehrt zurück zu den New Directions, was Puck sehr froh macht, weil er sich Sorgen wegen ihr gemacht hat. In Das Maria-Duell hat er keine große Rolle. Er ist ein Teil des Booty Camp und singt bei It's All Over mit. Später schaut er beim Diva-Off von Mercedes und Rachel zu und gibt am Ende der Performence von Rachel eine Standing Ovation. Am Ende der Folge singt er im Background von Fix You mit. left|thumb|Puck zusammen mit Quinn & ShelbyIn Irisch was los passt er zusammen mit Quinn auf seine Tochter Beth auf. Sie will ihre Tochter zurück und hält ihn an, sich einen besseren Job zu suchen, denn Pools zu säubern bringt nicht genug Geld, um ein Kind zu versorgen. Er besucht Shelby noch einmal allein in deren Wohnung, um mit ihr über Beth zu sprechen. Da sie nicht einschläft nimmt Puck die Gitarre und singt Waiting For A Girl Like You. Daraufhin schüttet Shelby ihr Herz aus und er verspricht ihr, dass er sich im Notfall um die kleine kümmert und immer für sie da ist. Am Ende der Folge kommt es zu einem Kuss zwischen Puck und Shelby. In Böse Klatsche ist Puck ist in der Schule völlig unkonzentriert, weil er dauernd nur an Shelby denkt. Es steht fest, dass er sich endgültig in sie verknallt hat. Puck ist entschlossen, Shelby davon zu überzeugen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Kurz darauf singt er u.a. in einer Traumsequenz Hot For Teacher, dabei wird er von Finn, Mike und Blaine unterstützt. Später als Puck versucht Shelby seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wendet sich diese ab und meint, es sei ein Fehler gewesen, doch er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen. Währenddessen erhofft sich Quinn weiterhin von Puck Hilfe dabei, Shelby das Kind wieder wegnehmen zu können. Puck singt außerdem in der Gruppennummer I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True. right|thumb|Puck beruhigt ShelbyIn I kissed a girl and I liked it ruft Shelby Puck im Unterricht an, weil sie im Krankenhaus ist, wegen Beth. Als Puck besorgt zu ihr kommt, bricht sie in Tränen aus und erklärt, dass sie nur eine Sekunde lange weg geschaut hätte, und in dem Moment ist Beth gefallen. Shelby macht sich Vorwürfe und Puck beruhigt sie und nimmt sie in den Arm. Kurz darauf schlafen sie miteinander. Danach bereut sie die Tat und bittet ihn zu gehen. Aus Wut erzählt er es Quinn, will aber, dass sie verspricht, es niemandem zu sagen. In Die Zeit deines Lebens will Quinn das Shelby gefeuert wird, da sie mit Puck geschlafen hat. Puck ist zu sehen als die verblieben Glee Kids gemeinsam Red Solo Cup singen. Außerdem trainiert er mit den anderen Jungs für die Sectionals. Währrend der Sectionals singt er lediglich im Hintergrund bei ABC und Control mit. In Man In The Mirror hat er ein kleines Solo. Am Ende der Episode performt er mit den anderen We Are Young. thumb|left|Puck mit Finn und Rachel im VorspannIn Galaktische Weihnachten diskutiert Finn mit den anderen Jungs was er Rachel zu Weihnachten schenken soll. Bei Arties Weihnachtsspecial spielt er eine Hauptrolle. Dabei kommen Finn und Puck, in ihren Rollen, bei Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes und Rachel zu Besuch. Die beiden singen gemeinsam Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. Am Ende singt er gemeinsam mit den New Directions Do They Know It's Christmas?. In Will will performt er gemeinsam mit den anderen Summer Nights, wo er ein kleines Solo besitzt. Außerdem performt er mit den New Directiosn We Found Love. In Was würde Michael Jackson tun? performt er gemeinsam mit den Warblers und New Directions Bad. Währrend Quinn den Song Never Can Say Goodbye singt, verabschiedet sie sich von ihren Ex-Freunden darunter auch Puck. Zum schluss performt er mit den New Directions Black or White. In Spanisches Blut sieht man ihn gleich zu Beginn als er mit Will und den anderen Jungs La Cucaracha performt. Später tanzt er mit den anderen zu Sexy and I Know It und Bamboleo/Hero. Als Will die Kids fragt wo sie sich im Jahr 2030 sehen, meint Puck im Gefängniss oder gestorben. Persönlichkeit Puck ist der typische "Bad Boy". Er denkt meistens an Mädchen und Sex und ihm ist sein Ruf sehr wichtig, doch in Laufe der Serie verliebt er sich in ein Mädchen, dass genau das Gegenteil ist, von den Mädchen, mit den er normalerweise, was hat, Lauren Zizes. Puck passt des Weiteren gut auf seine Freunde auf, so hat er zum Beispiel Kurt "seinen Jungen" genannt und diesen öfters in Schutz genommen, wobei man die Tatsache beachten muss, dass er der jenige war, der am Anfang Kurt schikaniert hat. Auch hat er sich des Öfteren für Artie eingesetzt. Was zeigt, dass hinter der harten Schale sich ein weicher Kern befindet. Beziehungen 'Santana Lopez' thumb|right|Santana und Puck Santana und Puck sind in den ersten drei Episoden zusammen. Man sieht wie sie sich im Flur küssen. In Acafellas bricht Santana die Beziehung ab, da seine Kreditwürdigkeit äußerst schlecht sei. In Haarspaltereien passt Puck mit Quinn auf Kendras Drillinge auf, doch als es ihm dort langweilig wird, beginnt er mit Santana zu "sexten". 'Rachel Berry' :Hauptartikel: Rachel-Puck Beziehung thumb|left|180px|Rachel und Puck Puck möchte erst eine Beziehung mit Rachel, als ihm seine Mutter dazu drängt, sich eine jüdische Freundin zu suchen. Rachel beendet die Beziehung jedoch, da sie noch in Finn und Puck noch in Quinn verliebt ist. Sie gibt danach zu, dass sie nur mit ihm zusammen war, um Finn eifersüchtig zu machen. Rachel bietet Puck am Ende der Beziehung eine Freundschaft an, doch Puck lehnt dies ab, sie haben dennoch ein freundschaftlichen Umgang miteinander. 'Quinn Fabray' :Hauptartikel: Quinn-Puck Beziehung thumb|Puck und Quinn Quinn hatte mit Puck ein One-Night-Stand, als sie noch mit Finn zusammen war. Daraus resultierte Quinns Schwangerschaft. Obwohl Puck oft arrogant und brutal wirkt, bietet er sofort, als er von der Schwangerschaft erfährt, seine Hilfe an. Quinn lehnt seine Angebote jedoch mehrmals ab und nennt ihn einen Lima-Loser. Sie belügt alle und behauptet, dass Finn der Vater ihres Babys sei. Das drängt Puck dazu, vor dem gesamten Glee Club, mit der Wahrheit herauszubrechen. Nur Finn und Rachel wissen nichts davon. Puck möchte Quinn aber weiterhin helfen und bietet ihr Geld zur Unterstützung an, er stiehlt sogar die Einnahmen des Glee Kuchenverkaufs, in der Hoffnung, er könnte Quinn für sich gewinnen. Puck und Quinn kommen sich näher, als sie für Kendra babysitten. Als Finn erfährt, dass Puck der wirkliche Vater des Babys ist, macht er kurzerhand mit Quinn Schluss, wodurch sie Puck wieder näher kommt. In der zweiten Staffel haben sie keinerlei Interaktion miteinander, außer in der letzten Folge der zweiten Staffel, New York!. In dieser Folge gibt Puck Quinn recht, er ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass sie raus gehen müssen, um Ideen für einen neuen Song zu schreiben. In der letzten Folge der 3. Staffel Zukunft voraus 'hilft Quinn, Puck den Erdkunde Test zu überstehen, die beiden kommen sich auch näher, doch in der 4 Staffel sind sie nur gute Freunde. [[Lauren Zizes|'Lauren Zizes]] :Hauptartikel: Puck-Lauren Beziehung thumb|180px|Lauren & Puck in sieben Minuten im Himmel-KussIn Ungeküsst, als Puck von Jacob und seinen Freunden Geld verlangt, hört Lauren nicht auf, diesen anzustarren. Dies war der erste Moment, wo Lauren Interesse an Puck zeigte. Im Laufe der zweiten Staffel rettet Lauren Puck sein Leben, in dem sie die Tür zu der Dixi-Toilette öffnet, weil er darin eingesperrt war. In dem Moment fragt Puck sie, ob sie ein Engel sei. Als Dankeschön verlangt Lauren von ihm 7 Minuten im Himmel. Doch ihr Kuss geht nur drei Minuten und Lauren meint, dass Puck überbewertet werde. Puck fängt daraufhin an, etwas für sie zu empfinden, was er am Anfang selber nicht versteht, da er eigentlich nicht auf Frauen wie Lauren steht. Doch er versucht alles Mögliche, um sie zu beeindrucken, er singt ihr Lieder und schenkt ihr Süßigkeiten - beides mit wenig bis gar keinen Erfolg. Ab Liebeslied zum Leid fangen sie eine wirkliche Beziehung miteinander an. Lauren gesteht Puck, dass sie ihn mag, doch sie ist nicht jemand, der mit sich spielen lässt. Wenn er sie wirklich gern hat, dann müssen die beiden es langsam angehen. Puck willigt ein und sie verabreden sich erstmal als Freunde für den Valentinstag. In Das Purple-Piano Project trennt sich Lauren von Puck, weil der Glee Club ihr Image ruiniert. Sie sagt zwar, dass Puck nicht traurig darüber sein soll, jedoch ist er das eine Zeit lang. 'Shelby Corcoran' :Hauptartikel: Puck-Shelby Beziehung thumb|left|175px|Puck und Shelby Shelby und Puck kennen sich schon seit der ersten Staffel, jedoch hatten sie nicht viel miteinander zutun. Am Ende der ersten Staffel, in der Folge Triumph oder Trauer?, wird Beth geboren und von ihr adoptiert. Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel kommt Shelby zusammen mit Beth zurück und möchte, dass er und Quinn ein Teil ihres Leben wird. In Irisch was los bemerkt Puck, dass er sich in Shelby verliebt hat und möchte sich um sie und Beth kümmern. Am Ende der Folge kommt es zum Kuss zwischen den beiden. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Eins *'Sweet Caroline' (Remix) Staffel Zwei *'Only the Good Die Young' (Das neue Toastament) *'Fat Bottomed Girls' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Big Ass Heart' (Unsere eigenen Songs) Staffel Drei *'Waiting For A Girl Like You' (Irisch was los) *'Hot For Teacher' (Böse Klatsche) *'I'm The Only One' (I kissed a girl and I liked it) *'School's Out' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *'Lady Is a Tramp' (Mercedes) (Guter Ruf) *'Over the Rainbow' (Will) (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'One Love (People Get Ready)' (Artie) (Ungeküsst) *'Need You Now' (Rachel) (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Staffel Drei *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' (Finn, Samuel) (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'Mean' (Shannon Beiste) (Menschliche Requisite) *'Glory Days' (Finn) (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah '(Jake) (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'Fight for Your Right (To Party)' (Finn) (Süße Träume) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Eins *'I Wanna Sex You Up' (Acafellas) *'What It Feels Like For a Girl' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Schlechter Ruf) *'Shout It Out Loud' (Viel Theater!) *'Beth' (Viel Theater!) *'Loser' (Im Takt der Angst) *'Good Vibrations' (Im Takt der Angst) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Triumph oder Trauer?) *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei *'Empire State of Mind' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Billionaire' (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *'Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' (Ungeküsst) *'Jingle Bells' (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) *'Somebody to Love' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' (Dicht ist Pflicht) *'Afternoon Delight' (''Sexy'') *'Friday' (Rivalen der Krone) *'Bella Notte' (New York!) Staffel Drei *'It's All Over' (Das Maria-Duell) *'America' (Love Side Story) *'We Are Young' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Man In The Mirror' (Die Zeit deines Lebens) *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) *'La Cucaracha' (Spanisches Blut) *'The Rain in Spain' (Am Ende aller Kräfte) *'We Are The Champions ' (And the winner is...) *'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' (And the winner is...) *'We Are The Champions' (And the winner is...) Staffel Vier *'Homeward Bound/Home' (Wiedersehen macht Freunde) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' (Tatsächlich … Glee) Trivia *Er ist das zehnte Mitglied der New Directions. *Er hat mit jeder Freundin von Finn rumgemacht. *Er hat eine Tochter Namens Beth. *Er ist ein Jude. *Er ist der Meinung das "Super Mario Brothers" die Welt verändert hat. *Seine Mutter beleidigt ihn ständig. *Er denkt, dass New York die Stadt der Liebe ist. *Er hat sich mit drei seiner früheren Mobbing Opfer angefreundet: Rachel, Kurt und Artie. *Er nennt Rachel seine "heiße jüdische amerikanische Prinzessin." *Tina ist das einzige Mädchen im Glee Club die er nicht gedatet, geküsst oder Sex gehabt hat. *Seine Tanzpartner sind hauptsächlich Quinn und Mercedes. *Er hat eine Tenor-Bariton Stimmlage. *Er setzt sich öfters für Kurt ein. *Puck ist trotz der Tatsache, dass er öfters den Mathe Unterricht geschwänzt hat, sehr gut in dem Fach. *Er hatte die Idee, seine Tochter Beth zu nennen, was er verdeutlichte, indem er mit den Glee Jungs (ausgenommen Kurt) für Quinn den Song Beth sang. *Er ist ein Senior und macht somit in der dritten Staffel seinen Abschluss, das gilt ebenfalls für folgende Charaktere: Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Mike, Quinn und Kurt. *Er spielt Akkordeon. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Eltern